The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess''. Invisible Hole Glitch Go into the area in front of Arbiter's Grounds, and before the Bulblin Camp. Find the small Treasure Chest on the left and open it. Jump attack and get on top of it. Then point yourself at the low wall on the left. Charge a jump attack and if you do it right, you'll be out of bounds! There's a rock up there, and you can go through it. If you continue Link will fall through the ground and reappear wherever you started. Stand underwater without Iron Boots Go to Zora's Domain and equip the Zora Armor. Go near the end of Zora's Domain near the upper Zora's river. Do not leave, and find a corner in the wall. Go under water and find a small hill on this corner. If there is no hill, you're in the wrong spot. Go atop this hill, wearing the Iron Boots. Take them off at the top, and you'll still be standing. You can do whatever you want here, including transform into a wolf or change tunics. But you'll still be under water! (Not available on the GameCube version.) Reach the bottomless floor An amusing glitch, dating back the Ocarina and its non-existent glitch of out-of-bounds places, you can achieve this by going to the City in the Sky. Find the area where the Peahats are flying, moving from side to side, where there is yellow grass, and many red Deku Babas. Use the Double Clawshots and hook onto one of the flying Peahats when they are over a blank space, with no visible ground below. Quickly equip the Iron Boots, and you will fall, with the Peahat, down to the sky. The Peahat will not allow you to die, but there is a point where you stop falling, and just hang there, not moving. Also, if you use the C-stick to look up, you can see the floors have disappeared, allowing you full view of the partially enclosed spaces above. If you remove the Iron Boots, the Peahat will slowly go up, while still moving in its designated direction. You will most likely eventually go through a floor, where you hold on the Peahat will be released. This glitch definitely works in the GameCube version, but not for the Wii. Walk at normal speed on magnetic ceilings Walk under a magnetic field while the iron boots are set to the D-pad. Put them on to start flying upwards. While flying, go to the item screen and switch the iron boots for another item. Link will continue to fly upwards and will be able to run at normal speed on the ceiling. To drop down, re-equip the iron boots, then unequip them. Oocca Cannon Glitch If you save and turn the game off before warping the cannon, but after Shad enters the room, the next time you turn the game on, you will be in the cannon room, and upon trying to leave, Shad will ask you why you're leaving, yet his body is nowhere to be found and to be reasoned with, and you cannot warp the cannon yet, because as Midna points out, "That guy is still watching.". Should this happen, send the disc into Nintendo for repair, or try to blow yourself up if you have enough bombs. *Note that this is a glitch found in ALL Zelda Twilight games, regardless if it's for WII or GameCube. The ending result is you will have to restart your game from the beginning. Just make sure to save BEFORE removing the statue and going into the room to avoid this incident =). Players should also note that any attempt to change into a wolf or warping yourself out will not work with Midna, even on the other side of the room. The cannon glitch mentioned in the first post is located in a basement in Kakariko village, where you save the children from the twilight realm and where you help get Link's girlfriednd's memory back. (This is the first house on your left, closest to the spring with the two torches in the front.) The cannon is located behind the large statue in the basement with the eye in the middle (this is if you haven't gotten that far into the game yet with Shad.) This is the room to AVOID this scenario, and the only one you will get stuck in if you save and quit while in the room AFTER removing the statue.* Cave of Ordeals Glitch Extinguish the torches in the Cave of Ordeals and the next door will open except for 10, 11, 20, 21, 30, 31, 40, 41, & 50. Dash Forward= On certain staircases, if you roll Link, he might will dash forward instead of rolling. If it is done incorrectly, he will simply bounce against the stairs. Category:Glitches